Strona główna
Witamy w Vongopedii, '''Gwiezdno-Wojennej encyklopedii humoru. W obecnej chwili mamy około . O nas | Forum | | | Indeks | Strony pomocy Encyklopedia ta zawiera treści psychodeliczne, które mogą trwale uszkodzić Twoją psychikę. Wchodzisz na własną odpowiedzialność. center "Dodaj piasku, wody, miału - i nie żałuj materiału", czyli napisz artykuł Aby utworzyć nowy artykuł wpisz jego nazwę poniżej: type=create bgcolor=#FF9966 Niezbędnik Zanim zaczniecie pisać, przeczytajcie to: *Regulamin *Przepis na Artykuł *Tematy Zakazane *Forum *Artykuły Koszerne Dzieło koszerne, czyli Shedao poleca left|200px Nooo! - (pol. Nieee!) to konfident i czołowy agent Shedstapo. Pojawia się w każdym filmie Star Wars. Nie należy go mylić ze zwyczajnym "No!", który również często występuje w Gwiezdnych Wojnach. Nooo! przez lata rozpracowywał siatkę kidnaperów, znaną bardziej jako Jedi. Niestety jego misje jako agenta były wyjątkowo nieudolne, gdyż w każdym filmie ktoś go wydał. Cały artykuł... Polecane artykuły, czyli czy wiesz, że... *...Polska Wookiepedia powstała 1.04.2008r. i trwa do dziś? *...Aayla Secura założyła firmę ochroniarską? *...nie ma drugiego takiego jak Jedi-Lord? *...Darth Tadzio potrafił zmieniać postać? *...wszyscy wiedzą, kim był Jar Jar Binks? *...Teoria Thrawna stwierdziła, że nie istniejesz? *...tylko samobójca wszedłby do Kościoła Świętego Jaka? *...Lady Este nie chce żebyś czytał ten artykuł? *...największą rzezią w historii Vongopedii były Wielkie Łowy? *...Łotr122 zaryzykował i wkurzył "Łedża"? *...jednym z asów pilotarzu był Góral? *...Taiyou przepił nawet Jabbę? *...wszyscy bali się szkolić Chaltarrinę? *...Obi-Wan Kenobi przemycał alkohol? *...nikt nie był śliczniejszy od Imperialnych Gwardzistów? *...Dagobah leży w bagnie? *...wyzwolicielem ciemiężonych Korelian był Ray Solar? *...Związek Socjalistycznych Republik Koreliańskich gwarantował wolność i darmową whisky? *...nikt normalny nie odważył się latać X-Wingiem? *...Korzeniuszka jest przepyszna? *...pilot, który latał bez kombinezonu, nazywał się Ka D'Argo? *...Darth Nihl nigdy nie istniał? *...symbolem walki ze złem stał się Jax Pavan? *...Dzieła objawione pozostają niezbadane? *...jedynym bohaterem Gwiezdnych Wojen jest Gonk? *...AT-AT był marzeniem każdej rodziny? *...mało było komików lepszych od Dartha Maula? *...Misiek naprawdę jest pluszowy? *...wyjątkowo ponurym pilotem był Lee Adama? *...Ciemna Strona Mocy jest ciemna i mroczna? *...nikt nie był bardziej spokojny od Raany Tey? Ery Stara Republika Grafika:Old.png Powstanie Imperium Grafika:Imp.png Rebelia Grafika:Reb.png Nowa Republika Grafika:New.png Nowa Era Jedi Grafika:Njo.png Dziedzictwo Grafika:Leg.png Era Shedao Grafika:She.png Epizody Epizod I Epizod II Epizod III Epizod IV Epizod V Epizod VI Shedaopedzista miesiąca W tym miesiącu użytkownikiem, który wykazał się wyjątkowym poczuciem humoru, zboczeniem i chorym umysłem zostaje: *'George Lucas' Zwycięzcy gratulujemy i serdecznie współczujemy :) Zanim zaczniecie pisać... Oto co powinniście wiedzieć: # Na początek bardzo prosimy o przeczytanie Regulaminu. # Jako obowiązkową lekturę polecamy wszystkim Przepis na artykuł. # Zarejestrujcie się - dzięki temu Wasza praca na pewno będzie łatwiej zauważona, a Wy sami macie szansę stać się jednym z Shedaopedzistów tygodnia. # Ku przestrodze zapoznajcie się proszę z listą tematów zakazanych do tworzenia. # Nie kopiujcie tekstów z innych Wikipedii, ewentualnie grafiki i zdjęcia - POD WARUNKIEM, ŻE SĄ ŚMIESZNE I NAWIĄZUJĄ DO DUCHA VONGOPEDII. # Artykuły w tabelce "polecane" na głównej są wpisywane przez adminów. Każdy artykuł, który przejdzie weryfikację w końcu tam trafi. Dlatego cierpliwości, Wasza praca zostanie na pewno zauważona. # W artykułach nie robimy tabelek z charakterystyką postaci. Znacznie lepiej po prostu wpisać pożądaną treść do artykułu, dzięki temu będzie on i ładniejszy i dłuższy. # Artykuły, które polecamy ze względu na ich duży poziom humoru i wysoką jakość oznaczamy jako Artykuły Koszerne - zapraszamy do zapoznania się z ich listą. # Zanim napiszecie w swoich artykułach święte imię Shedao Shaia zajrzyjcie najpierw tutaj - Vongopedia:Shedaologia. # Wszelkie pytania, uwagi, skargi, komentarze i pomysły prosimy wpisywać na Forum lub też ewentualnie w dyskusji na stronie głównej. A teraz powodzenia i niech Shedao będzie z Wami! :) Skrzynka Admina *'Do napisania:' Yuuzhan Vong, Nowa Republika, Otas *'Do poszerzenia:' Imperium, Las Ewoków, Stara Republika *'Do poprawy:' Jeśli jakiś artykuł łamie wg Was regulamin i powinien być usunięty bądź poprawiony, wpiszcie jego nazwę w tym miejscu. Miejsce na Twoją reklamę *Jeśli Gwiezdne Wojny są Twoją największą pasją zapraszamy na ICO czyli Imperial City Online, gdzie czekają na Ciebie zawsze najświeższe newsy, warto także sprawdzić co piszczy w HoloNecie. * Chcesz się podyskutować o Gwiezdnych Wojnach? Zapraszamy na jedną z największych polskich stron poświęconych tej tematyce - Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars oraz na tamtejsze forum. * Polecamy także najlepszą i najwiarygodniejszą w Internecie angielską encyklopedię o Star Wars - Completely Unofficial Star Wars Encyclopedia. * Również zapraszamy do największej na świecie Wikipedii o Star Wars - Wookieepedii. * Zaś żądnych wiedzy i preferujących polską mowę zapraszamy do największej polskiej Wikipedii o Gwiezdnych Wojnach - Biblioteki Ossus. Oficjalni Przyjaciele Vongopedii Darthipedia | Świat według Jacksona | New Heroes | StarCast | Akademia Power of the Light Side | Onomopedia